The invention relates to an injection moulding device comprising an elongated nozzle having a central bore, a forward end with an outlet for supplying molten thermoplastic material via the bore and the outlet to a cavity, and a heating element around the nozzle, the heating element having a rear end and a forward end and being helically wound around and supported by the nozzle.